


Nightmare噩梦

by naughtygriffin



Series: The Time Ahead时间之外 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtygriffin/pseuds/naughtygriffin
Summary: 如果ep9是一场梦
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: The Time Ahead时间之外 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Nightmare噩梦

**Author's Note:**

> 我被ep9伤透了心，决定写车把自己灌醉（什么乱七八糟的）  
> 但这个依旧是在十年后他们建立了银河第二帝国的基础上。可以看同系列前作《stranger things奇遇》

每个人对于噩梦的定义都不一样，可能是让人整夜不眠，或者让人深陷其中。不论怎么说，赫克斯经常做噩梦，他梦到过去的事情，踩着现在的安宁追上他，再次唾弃他、折磨他。  
赫克斯不讨厌那些让他突然惊醒后整夜不眠的梦，因为那些梦带给他的从来都不是恐惧——他梦到父亲的死，梦到战争，在冷汗退去后，留给他的只有思绪而已。

有的时候他醒来，发现身边的凯洛伦也是醒着的，坐起来的状况比较多，凯洛伦会进入冥想的状态调整自己。  
但赫克斯不会冥想，他只能看着空荡荡的房间，有的时候米莉睡在床上，他就盯着米莉均匀起伏的后背，调整自己的呼吸，甩掉过去，甩掉他杀过的人，做过的事。

这是第二帝国建立的第十二年，赫克斯再次从噩梦中醒来，他扑腾了一下，不知道有没有吵醒身边的凯洛伦。  
屋子里很黑，而且一切都很冷，很凉，赫克斯下意识地蜷缩了一下，米莉森特已经死了两年了，他再也找不到他在乎的橙色毛团了。  
这是他第一次感到害怕。

然后凯洛伦在被子下面握住了赫克斯的手。他也醒了，黑暗面的皇帝没说话，坐了起来，从后面抱住赫克斯，他的头发也长了，落到赫克斯的皮肤上——还是很凉，赫克斯用另一只手把头发拨开，他的后背贴着凯洛伦的胸膛，他能感觉到心跳。

“我不会再睡了，”赫克斯宣布，他是在告诉凯洛伦也似乎是在告诉自己，“你是因为我醒的吗？”他补了一句。

凯洛伦没说话，双手环住赫克斯，他们一起靠在床头，屋内没有声音，机器人被赫克斯关在了门外——他越来越不喜欢这些东西了，他开始变得讨厌噪音，以至于现在房间内有着凝固的沉默，他们每一次说话都像是在用尽全身力气凿开寂静。

“不是，”凯洛伦吻了吻赫克斯的头发，“我和你一样。”

“你也过量用药了？”

凯洛伦握了握赫克斯的手。赫克斯也没继续说下去。

正常来讲，他们的噩梦属于他们自己的隐私。在凯洛伦自大的日子里，他试图通过读赫克斯的脑子找出赫克斯的噩梦然后和他炫耀和沟通。后来赫克斯当着伦武士团的面对着他连开了五枪，凯洛伦定住了三个爆能束，躲过了一个，另一个烧了他的披风。  
从那时开始梦境是自己的秘密，赫克斯很少和凯洛伦聊梦境，倒是凯洛伦，他会时不时讲他在冥想时，或者是在晚上做梦遇到的人和事——都是他血脉亲缘的经历。

但当晚，赫克斯不知道自己处于什么原因，他想和凯洛伦说说自己的梦境——或许太过于不寻常，太过真实，直觉告诉他凯洛伦知道什么。  
或许只是他想打破寂静。

“你知道呃——”赫克斯刚开口就后悔自己问了这个问题，“帕尔帕廷？”

“我知道。”

“我梦到他复活了，”赫克斯一口气说出来了，他都觉得有些过于荒唐了，“你觉得……这有可能吗。”他听着自己的声音，有些沙哑，在黑暗中有些绝望，他恨这种腔调。

“我不能确定他一定死了，”凯洛伦的声音很低，适合谈论生死，“但我确定他一定不会再活。”

“所以它是梦。”

凯洛伦闭上眼睛，思绪飞快地从安纳金·天行者生命的源头溯到莱雅·奥加纳，再到自己的记忆，他在斯诺克手下的几年只是短短一瞬而已。  
他经常这样任几个世代的记忆从头脑中划过，这是时间赋予他的负担，或许是天行者的复杂、或许是他本身的复杂，有一段时间，他每天都会在头脑中发现新记忆——不属于他的，属于和他血脉相关的人，他们的生死、辉煌和没落都顺着血液和基因流进了他的思维中，而这些传奇在觉醒。  
凯洛伦花了一些时间意识到自己是这一切的承载者，他和卢克、和安纳金、和西迪厄斯交流，在这些过后，他才明白自己在原力中的位置。

“帕尔帕廷说，”凯洛伦突然开口，他又似乎想起了什么，补充，“在我的梦里，帕尔帕廷说我和芮是原力中的两极。”

“但是？”

“我不这么觉得，”凯洛伦的语气很平淡，像是说着无可改变的事实，“所有事物都有两极，我们能做的只是让自己偏于哪方。”

“听不懂，不想听懂，下一个，”赫克斯拍了拍凯洛伦抱着他的手，“或者就在这儿截止。”

“我梦到你背叛了第一秩序。”凯洛伦继续向外扔着赫克斯这辈子不想再听到第二次的话。

“滚，”赫克斯试图扳开凯洛伦的手，他用手肘顶他，“滚回你自己房间。”

赫克斯刚刚想放弃挣扎，他也不是真的在赶走凯洛伦。但就在这个时候，他背上的伤疤开始疼，他觉得整个后背在发烫，有人在把他的整个后背撬开。

“等等，”赫克斯僵硬在一个姿势，他觉得在多动一次他的伤疤就会裂开流血，“放开我。”

凯洛伦几乎是立刻放开了手，他们调整了一下，赫克斯趴在床上，凯洛伦的手掌贴在他的后颈，他调整着原力的走向让赫克斯好受些。  
他们没再说话，室内只有赫克斯小小的、强力想要忍住的鼻音。

过了一会儿，赫克斯推开了凯洛伦的手，慢慢地转过身，他还不敢让后背接触床面，他侧身微微蜷缩着。赫克斯看着凯洛伦在他对面躺下，他对着光进来的方向，他有些卷曲的黑色头发在光下有细小的光晕，他的眼睛很亮，赫克斯经常自愿跌进去。

“我们做了同样的噩梦。”赫克斯的声音很小，他被疼痛卸去了一部分自己，现在占领他的是无尽的疲惫。

“至少我们醒了。”凯洛伦凑近他。  
就是这种时刻，从他遇到赫克斯的第一天起他就有这种感觉。他作为一个力敏，他有很多训练、冥想需要做，如今他有几个世代的完整记忆可以分析和观察，他是皇帝，他可以随时发号施令，就像他从前最希望的那样。  
但在这种时候，他看着赫克斯，他的全部所想就是去吻他。颤抖着、愤怒着、流着血泪，怎样都好，他就是想这样做。

然后他就这样做了，他吻上了赫克斯。几乎是立刻就得到了回应，赫克斯伸手抓住凯洛伦的手臂，凯洛伦翻身让赫克斯趴在他身上。他在吻中偷偷睁眼，看到赫克斯微微颤抖的睫毛。赫克斯的头发垂下来，落在他的耳畔。

赫克斯的吻很慢，他似乎是在玩着凯洛伦的耐心，他离开凯洛伦时也是如此。赫克斯继续趴在凯洛伦身上，他抬头看着凯洛伦，“我不想动，如果陛下想要只能他自己来。”他说话的同时凯洛伦能感觉到赫克斯的阴茎贴着自己。

凯洛伦握住赫克斯的臀瓣，向两边分开，赫克斯也自然地分开腿，让凯洛伦用润滑剂弄湿自己，在凯洛伦插入第一根手指时发出轻哼，“哦伦……”他抬头用他深绿色的眼睛看着凯洛伦，“再深点。”

凯洛伦增加了一根手指，并用另一只手的拇指蹭着赫克斯的嘴唇，在刚刚的吻中被咬得有些红肿。赫克斯伸出舌尖舔着凯洛伦的手指，随后凯洛伦用手指翻搅着他的口腔，赫克斯发出“呜呜”的声音，任由唾液流到凯洛伦的胸膛上，他只是入迷地舔着凯洛伦的手指，像是在口交一样，下身配合着凯洛伦的手指动着。

他们本来是被噩梦惊醒的，谁能知道，凯洛伦撑在赫克斯上面进入他，赫克斯高高地翘着臀部，交合的声音在屋子里格外向。赫克斯听得见，但谁在乎呢，整个内皇宫是他们的，是他的。凯洛伦低头吻他凸起的肩胛骨，像是会生出羽翼一样，“我爱你，”他闷闷地说着，带着沉重的喘息，然后他重复说着，他叫了赫克斯“阿米”。

结束后赫克斯洗澡，躺回去，离早晨会议还有五个标准时，他最后还是睡了一会儿。枕着凯洛伦的胳膊，凯洛伦看着他。

“睡吧。”皇帝说。

“别盯着我。”赫克斯皱眉，然后他闭上了眼。

赫克斯准时起了，凯洛伦还在睡，他睡相很丑，赫克斯只有这个形容词，很丑。有些时候凯洛伦夜里翻身会打到赫克斯，赫克斯的对策是用几倍的力度打回去。这就为什么有些时候凯洛伦半夜突然被重击打醒，只能看到赫克斯裹了被子背对着他动了动。

赫克斯想了想还是没开窗帘和灯，他抹黑洗漱穿衣服，看平板上的简讯，确认今天的日程。在他穿衣服的时候，一个黑乎乎的东西从他身后抱住了他。

“离我远点，”赫克斯皱眉，“你没刷牙。”

凯洛伦没说话，就抱着赫克斯——他每天早上都要这么来一遍，有的时候他这样行尸走肉一样地抱过赫克斯后，他就转身回床上继续睡。我行我素毫无纪律可言，赫克斯突然清晰地想起从前他为什么那么恨凯洛伦。  
或许现在也有，谁也说不准。

今天就属于这样一个早晨，凯洛伦抱了一会儿一句话不说又栽倒在床上。赫克斯没理他，去了办公室。

他再见到凯洛伦的时候是在走廊的中间，凯洛伦似乎在对着墙壁说话，赫克斯这时就非常佩服自己，从前他是从来接受不了这些的，但现在他已经能镇定地从凯洛伦身边走过，不去关心他做些什么。

赫克斯走近，凯洛伦确实是在说话。而这个世界能和凯洛伦这样说话的人只有一个。赫克斯见过她。

可能是因为梦，赫克斯把一切都归结到昨天的梦上，他走向凯洛伦，用他最标准的军姿在凯洛伦身旁站定。  
“陛下，有急事。”

凯洛伦转身看看赫克斯，对墙说了句“有任何变动你可以找我”。然后转向赫克斯。  
“什么事？”

“吻我。”赫克斯扬着头，仿佛变成了发号施令的一方。凯洛伦愣了一下，把赫克斯按到墙上，他们在内皇宫的走廊里吻着，可能会有巡逻的伦武士经过，但没人在乎。赫克斯回应着凯洛伦的吻，伸手抱住他，把主动权交给凯洛伦，任由他把自己吻硬，在吻他的脖颈时把他的衣领弄乱。

“你在笑。”凯洛伦一边解着赫克斯的裤子一边说。

“我不知道，可能吧，”赫克斯不管自己回答什么，他捧起凯洛伦的脸主动吻上去，从深到浅，他们握着彼此的阴茎，一同撸动着，他们的喘息交织在一起，“你刚刚在干什么。”

“芮联系了我，她做了相同的梦。”凯洛伦简单地回答把头埋在赫克斯颈窝，他笑了笑，然后舔着赫克斯的耳廓。直到他们射在彼此手里，闹剧才算结束。

下午赫克斯要到弑星者三去开始他两个标注周的视察。他没有故意等到凯洛伦冥想结束后离开，而是按照既定的计划，在冥想中间就上了穿梭机。

寻常事，他们间的离别、迷恋、诋毁、重逢，赫克斯看着窗外漆黑的宇宙，想着他的结局，梦会时不时地找上来。但他相信那不是他，那也不是他的时间。

赫克斯有些累了，他看着一半文件就昏昏沉沉睡着，直到再有噩梦袭来。

Tbc.


End file.
